Open deck vehicles, such as jeeps and pickup trucks, include a load bed or open load deck in which articles may be stored and/or transported. One of the problems with such open load decks is that articles stored in them are exposed, and therefore may be subject to theft or unauthorized use. To increase security, bed covers are available that may be extended over the load bed, e.g., of pickup trucks. Alternatively, containers, such as tool chests and the like, may be mounted or otherwise placed in the load bed for storing tools or other articles.
In addition, enclosures are available that may isolate all or a portion of the load deck to provide a secure storage area in the load deck. Such enclosures generally include an “L” shaped panel that may be installed generally in close proximity to a tailgate of the vehicle. With the tailgate open, the interior of the enclosure may be accessed to store or remove articles. With the tailgate closed, articles may be securely stored within the enclosure.
Accordingly, storage enclosures for open deck vehicles would be considered useful.